m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubix
Rubix Cubical, better know as simply Rubix, is a 2016 introduced stallion. Rubix is a sly, sneaking, and smart unicorn. As a unicorn, Rubix always used magic to his advantaged. He always liked outsmarting other ponies in school and than later having them question their inter existence. He loves confusing other ponies and like his name, making them think harder than they should. He cutie mark is a rubix cube (duh). Character Personality Rubix can only be described as something. He's a kind of awkward, unicorn with a snarky attitude. He, like a Rubik's Cube, is confusing, frustrating, and something you just want to throw at the wall. Rubix has a very analytical mind, despite being called stupid a lot of times. He process things in a much different way, and is often scanning his enovermite, looking for anything different or interesting. Rubix notices all those little details and can easily remember them, while other ponies pass them off. He likes doing logic puzzles for hours on end and pushing himself to the limit. He is the definition of the constallion. He invented the hustle. Rubix is very street smart, along with his analytical brain. He can read ponies easily and knows what is going to make them tick or want to listen to what hes saying. Rubix is a street magician, he needs people to get into what he's doing, he needs to interest people. He's a downright liar, often playing what he calls the socially inept card (in which he acts like he doesn't understand what to do in social situations), the "I'm flat poor" Card, among others. He's not a horrible person, he just needs to make a living. Rubix is a constallion, after all. Appearance TBA Occupation Rubix works at a Joke Store somewhere in Ponyville, but he doesn't take it too serious. He's not very helpful to costumers and doesn't want to listen to his boss. He often pulls pranks or mind tricks on costumers, which often freaks them out and cause them to run out of the store. The only reason he keeps the job is because he needs the money to keep up the rent and the only reason his boss keeps him is because he can't find anyone else better than him. And thats saying something. On the side, Rubix is a street magician. He's like Trixie, but not. While Trixie has fire works and a set, Rubix has a tiny box of cards and whatever he forgot at his house. At the same time, he's one of those guys who has jacket that try to sell you watches. Expect, he can't sell watches. He just cells candy canes. Backstory TBA Cutie Mark TBA Relationships Cement Cube and Paint Canvse TBA Color Streaks TBA Fierce Flyer Fierce is Rubix's old kind of friend. They kind of had a frienmie relationship, but they didn't activly hate each other, they just were really bugged with each other. Rubix often flirted with Fierce, which really got her mad. Fierce was also kind of Rubix's wing woman (literally), however, it always seemed to end up with Rubix getting a restraining order and Fierce getting pulled away by the ear by her mom. Purple Ribbon TBACategory:Grimms' Horrid Characters Category:Characters Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns